sederhana
by margritFlow
Summary: Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana. Pair : ItaKyuu. Warn: Oneshoot, human!Kyuubi. happy reading minna :D


Kelopak bunga sakura secara bersama-sama bermekaran, membuat indah tepi jalan. Warnanya yang lembut menentramkan jiwa setiap pasang mata yang memandangnya. Semilir angin menggerakkan helai demi helai keindahan bunga sakura. Aktivitas kota yang begitu ramai tidak membuat pesona bunga sakura terabaikan oleh para penduduknya. Tanpa perlu usaha keras semua orang didunia akan memiliki pendapat sama, betapa mengagumkannya ia.

* * *

 **Sederhana**

 **Disclamer : Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **By : MargritFlow**

 **Pair : Itachi x Kyuubi**

 ** _Warning : Typos, Oneshoot, AU, DLDR, human!Kyuubi_**

* * *

 **Penulis tidak memiliki maksud sedikitpun untuk memperburuk character dalam cerita serta tidak juga memperoleh dan mengharapkan keuntungan dengan penulisan fic ini, kecuali apabila ekspresi kebahagiaan dan kesenangan pribadi dapat dikategorikan sebagai salah satunya. ^^**

* * *

 _aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana; dengan kata yang tak sempat diucapkan kayu pada api yang menjadikannya abu_

 _aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana; dengan isyarat yang tak sempat disampaikan awan kepada hujan yang menjadikannya tiada_

 _puisi "Aku Ingin" by Sapardi Djoko Damono_

Tepat pukul 16.20 sosok pria memasuki rumah sederhana yang telah ia tinggal sejak 52 jam yang lalu. Tangan putihnya menyentuh daun pintu lalu terbukalah batas antara dirinya dengan sosok terkasihnya. Dengan suasana hati yang begitu sempurna langkah ringannya menapak mantap. Seakan ikatan imajiner membimbingnya untuk segera menemui belahan jiwanya.

Dan tepat saja, di sudut ruangan itu berdiri malaikat pemilik hatinya. Langkah yang sejak tadi sengaja diringankannya membuat sosok itu seakan tidak menyadari kehadiranya. Secara natural simpul senyum penuh ketulusan sudah menghiasi wajah rupawannya. Tidak ada lagi senyum diplomatis yang selalu ditunjukannya pada hampir kesempatan, yang ada hanya senyum seringan kapas gulali dan sesederhana embun yang menyejukkan.

Punggung kecil malaikatnya terlihat kokoh terkena sinar matahari. Tangan mungil itu tidak terlihat rapuh melainkan secara bersamaan terlihat kuat bahkan untuk menggenggam semua buruk dan duka milik pasangannya. Rambut halusnya yang berwarna merah adalah satu salah kesukaaanya dari banyak keindahan yang tidak akan ia lupakan. Tubuhnya terbalut potongan fabrik sederhana yang membuatnya begitu sempurna.

Aku mencintainya

.

selamanya...

.

.

"He'em!", terdengar suara dibelakang sosok berambut merah.

Seakan gerakan _slow motion_ terjadi, sosok berambut merah membalikkan badannya secara dramatis. Helai rambutnya bergerak patuh mengikuti putaran tubuh, lalu jatuh manis ditempat memestinya. Indah. Itachi, nama pasangan berambut merah itu menyuarakan isi hatinya. Manik merah itu menatap tepat, langsung pada manik hitam milik sosok dihadapannya.

Dirinya hanya diam, namun sosok bernama Kyuubi itu berjalan mendekat. Satu, dua, tiga langkah posisinya semakin dekat. Dengan senyum yang tetap dipertahankan, Itachi kemudian membuka tangannya menyambut kehadiran belahan jiwanya mendekat. Senyum itu berbalas, bibir tipis Kyuubi tertarik lalu menampilkan kerutan apel di sisi pipi kanannya.

.

Surga.

.

.

"Hmm, siapa ini yang baru datang? Silakan perkenalkan diri", dengan nada yang dipermainkan Kyuubi menyapa sosok yang berdiri mengenakan jas hitam.

"Aku adalah pelayan setiamu", jawab Itachi jahil.

Balasan kata dari Itachi, membuat Kyuubi tersenyum kecil.

"Kemarilah pelayan setiaku, layani tuanmu ini", sahut Kyuubi tidak ingin kalah.

Mendengar perkataan Kyuubi, Itachi melangkah mendekat. Memasang gesture tubuh bak pelayanan profesional, Itachi memandang datar mata di depannya. Dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit Itachi sudah berada tepat berjarak dua langkah di depan Kyuubi.

"Iya, tuanku. Apa yang Anda inginkan?", tanya Itachi penuh makna.

" Sini, mendekatlah", jawab Kyuubi sambil memainkan jari telunjuk kanannya membuat sinyal untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

Itachi melangkah lebih dekat ke arah sosok bermanik crimson yang sedang mengenakan kaos katun berwana putih polos. Dekat, semakin dekat. Kyuubi tetap menggerakkan jari tangannya. Dan jarak itu semakin menipis. Dua manik berbeda warna sudah saling terkunci dan dua hidung bangir sudah nyaris bersentuhan.

.

Lalu..

.

.

Manik merah sudah berubah menjadi semakin sipit, setelah senyuman yang bertambah panjang terlukis indah pada rupawannya. Tangan yang sekilas terlihat rapuh mengelus manis helaian raven yang sejak lama selalu terkuncir. Tepat diatas dahi tangan putih itu menguap-usap penuh cinta sosok yang dirindukannya, yang sejak dua hari lalu pergi untuk perjalanan binis.

"Keriput nakal, kenapa teleponmu selalu tidak aktif dua hari ini", Kyuubi berkata sambil membelai mesra telinga pemilik rambut raven didepannya.

"Jagankan aktif, handponeku tidak sengaja tertinggal di kantor Kyuu-chan", jelas Itachi disertai ringisan kecil akibat rasa sakit di telinganya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mengubungiku menggunakan telepon hotel. Aku yakin kau sudah sangat hapal no teleponku", keluh Kyuubi lagi.

"Hn, aku tidak sengaja. Ku pikir urusanku akan lebih cepat selesai saat fokus, begitu aku tenggelam dengan kertas-kertas itu dan tahu banyak masalah yang terjadi aku lupa banyak hal. Termasuk untuk menghubungimu. Maaf", jelas Itachi.

"Terserah. Kau selalu banyak alasan. Mandi sana, badanmu bau keriput", setelah mengucapkannya Kyuubi berjalan menuju kamar. "Akanku siapkan air hangatnya", Itachi melihat punggung Kyuubi menjauhinya untuk naik diatas tangga.

"Hn", sahut singkat Itachi.

Setelah meminum jus yang telah dibuat Kyuubi di dapur, Itachi menyusulnya ke kamar untuk segera mengikuti saran Kyuubi untuk mandi. Begitu pintu kamar terbuka, Itachi melihat Kyuubi tengah berada di kamar mandi menyentuh air untuk mengecek suhu. Itachi tersenyum kembali melihat tingkah pasangan hidupnya.

Melihat Itachi yang sudah berada di kamar, Kyuubi datang mendekat. Sejujurnya dibalik tingkah tsundere Kyuubi, sebenarnya Ia begitu merindukan sosok Itachi. Semua hal tentang Itachi selalu membuatnya rindu, dan kehilangan ketika tidak ada dirinya disampingnya. Matanya, rambutnya, sentuhannya, perhatiannya, bahkan kemesumannya semua Kyuubi rindukan tanpa terucap. Salah satu yang sangat Kyuubi rindukan adalah aroma tubuh Itachi. Perpaduan aroma chypre dan woody yang berasal dari gabungan bargamot, oakmoss, labdanum, birch, kayu manis dan pinus mencipatakan Itachi sebagai sosok maskulin independent yang terkesan misterius, tenang sekaligus menenangkan dan memabukkan.

Tangan lincah Kyuubi dengan cekatan membuka jas hitam yang dikenakan Itachi. Sambil memejamkan mata dan mendamba Kyuubi mencoba menghirup aroma yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Kepala yang bermahkotakan helai merah mendekat pada dada bidang yang saat itu terbalut fabrik putih. Berharap indra penciumannya mampu menenangkan hatinya yang menjerit rindu. Semakin dekat, semakin berharap, semakin mendamda. Oh...

.

.

terhirup...

.

.

"Cepatlah mandi, air hangat sudahku siapkan", ujar Kyuubi setelahnya.

Kyuubi segera mendekati lemari besar yang berada di sisi kirinya. Yang dilakukan selanjutnya olehnya adalah memilih pakaian yang akan dikenakan Itachi malam hari ini. Memilih-memilih pakaian terbaik, yaitu yang nyaman.

Itachi melihat Kyuubi yang sedang serius dengan kegiatannya, Itachi mengendikan bahu lalu segera saja melesat maju menuju kamar mandi untuk menyelesaikan urusannya. Pakaian yang sejak tadi dikenakannya terlepas lalu melangkahlah ia menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam jacuzzi besar berwarna merah maroon. Itachi selalu percaya, hanya Kyuubi yang mampu mengerti dirinya.

Detik berganti menit, saat ini saatnya waktu makan malam. Pasangan fenomenal ini sedang menghabiskan makanan yang telah disiapkan Kyuubi sejak satu jam lalu. Makanan sederhana namun mampu membuat Itachi selalu mengharapkannya ada disetiap kebersamaannya dengan Kyuubi. Memang masakannya tidak semenarik makanan di restoran mewah yang kerap ia datangi, tidak juga senikmat buatan chef di hotel berbintang yang pernah ia sambangi, tidak pula selengkap hidangan bak digaladinner, namun masakan yang saat ini berada dihadapannya adalah masakan teristimewa sejagad dunia. Katakanlah Itachi terlalu berlebihan, namun sungguh bagi Itachi kebersamaannya dengan Kyuubi ditambah jerih payah yang telah dikerahkan Kyuubi hanya untuk dirinya adalah hal terindah yang akan ia jaga dengan seluruh jiwa dan asanya. Uzumaki Kyuubi.

Keheningan memang bukan hal yang baru dalam rumah tangga mereka. Keheningan yang menenangkan serta mendamaikan adalah yang akan tercipta di antara keduanya. Tidak lagi dengan kata, mereka berbagi cinta. Namun melalui setiap hembusan napas, cinta itu telah melebur diantara keduanya. Seperti yang terjadi malam itu, keheningan kembali melingkupi malam kebersamaan mereka.

Setelah acara makan malam selesai, Itachi segera mengambil alih tugas selanjutnya. Hukum tidak tertulis diantara mereka berlaku secara natural, Kyuubi memasak lalu Itachilah yang akan membersihkannya. Tidak ada bantahan, tidak ada perdebatan semua berjalan semestinya.

Ketika Itachi sibuk dengan piring-piring kotor, Kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah. Tujuannya adalah menonton televisi. Mood Kyuubi tidak begitu bagus, sehingga dirinya hanya diam menyimak lalu mengganti beberapa saluran TV. Tidak ada tontonan yang benar-benar membuatnya tertarik saat itu.

Ketika dirinya sibuk memilih CD yang akan ia tonton pada lemari bawah, Kyuubi mendengar ada langkah mendekat. Langkah yang Kyuubi tahu pasti milik siapa. Begitu mendapat CD yang menurutnya menarik, Kyuubi langsung menyalakannya pada DVD player. Mundur, mundur dan terbaringlah dirinya pada sofa panjang yang sebelumnya dia duduki.

Tidak lama munculnya sosok pasangan hidupnya. Tanpa banyak bicara Itachi menempatkan dirinya tepat pada sisi kepala Kyuubi. Menggantikan peran bantal, diatas paha Itachi telah terbaring sempurna kepala berambut merah milik orang terkasih. Tangan lentiknya, memainkan helaian rambut merah. Menyentuhnya, memelintirnya, mengusapnya, hingga menghirup aromanya.

"Hn, apa yang sedang kau tonton rubah?", sapa Itachi pada pemilik hatinya.

"Tidak tahu, aku asal memilihnya", jawab Kyuubi singkat.

Lalu tidak ada lagi yang memulai pembicaraan. Hening, hanya suara dialog yang berasal dari layar segi empat yang terdengar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dua hari kemarin, tanpaku? Hn?", Itachi memulai perbincangan lagi.

"Tidak ada", sahut Kyuubi

"Apa kau mengantuk? Kau terlihat lelah", tanya Itachi khawatir kepada Kyuubi.

"Tidak", Kyuubi menjawab.

"Tidak, aku yakin kau lelah. Sebaiknya kita istirahat", ucap Itachi kemudian segera mematikan layar yang ada dihadapannya. Dengan _bridal style,_ Itachi membawa Kyuubi kedalam gendongannya. Awalnya Kyuubi menolak dibawa seperti itu, namun kekeraskepalaan Itachi tidak mampu Kyuubi lawan. Seolah tubuhnya juga merindukan kedekatan seperti ini, lalu menyerahlah Kyuubi.

Sesampainya diranjang king size mereka, Itachi meletakkan Kyuubi dengan hati-hati. Fabrik lembut disana menyapa tubuh Kyuubi untuk masuk kedalam keyamanan yang ia rindukan. Dekapan posessif yang melingkar di area abdomennya meruntuhkan ego. Deru napas, kehangatan, serta perhatian dari sosok sempurna dibelakang punggung, seolag menjawab rindu yang membumbung di dadanya beberapa jam kebelakang.

Tidak ada kata ketika itu, hanya elusan mesra dan belaian lembut penuh kasih di kepalanya yang menjadi saksi setiap detik yang berlalu. Sentuhan itu mengisi kembali kesepian yang sempat menyapa dada. Kyuubi tidak menampik dirinya benar-benar jatuh terbuai dan akan selalu terbuai pada dirinya. Pada sosok pemegang hatinya, pada sosok pemilik cintanya, pada lelaki bernama Uchiha Itachi.

"Hei, apa kau sudah tidur?", ditengah kegelapan Itachi menyapa laki-laki yang sedang direngkuhnya.

"Hmm", gumam Kyuubi menjawab pertanyaan.

Sebenarnya, Kyuubi tidak benar-benar tertidur saat itu. Hanya saja Kyuubi tidak mengantuk dan tidak bisa tertidur, mata terpejam yang dapat dilakukannya. Namun Kyuubi enggan membalas pertanyaan Itachi, menurutnya itu hal yang merepotkan.

"Aku tahu kau tidak sedang tertidur. Jangan berpura-pura lagi", ujar Itachi penuh ketenangan.

"Hmmm", Kyuubi melanjutkan aktingnya.

"Tidak adakah yang ingin kau tanyakan Kyuu?", Itachi tetap bertanya pada Kyuubi.

"Tidak", jawab Kyuubi lemah beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kau yakin, hn?", Itachi terus bertanya.

Kembali hening.

"Kyuu?"

"...", Kyuubi tetap diam

"Kyuu?"

"...", kembali diam.

"My Kyuu?"

"...", muncul perempatan imajiner di dahi Kyuubi.

"Kyuu-chan?"

"...", wajah Kyuubi memerah

"Foxie?"

"...", bibir atas Kyuubi berkedut.

"My Swetty foxie?"

"...", kuping Kyuubi bertambah merah

"Uchiha Kyuubi?"

Ok, ini bukan main-main lagi. Ketika seorang Uchiha Itachi telah menggunakan marga yang Kyuubi sandang saat ini merupakan waktu yang menuntut keseriusan dari Kyuubi. Kesesiuran, ya Itachi mengharapkan keseriusan Kyuubi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, JELEK ?", ucap Kyuubi segera lalu bergerak cepat untuk duduk bersandar dikepala ranjang.

"Tidak", jawab Itachi santai.

"Sialan!", secepat kilat Kyuubi hendak kembali berbaring. Namun saat itu Itachi segera menghentikan niat Kyuubi dan kembali merubah posisi Kyuubi untuk kembali bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Sekarang kau dengarkan aku bicara", Itachi berkata serius. "Aku tau kau sedang kesal padaku. Matamu itu sangat mengerikan meski tanpa bicara tau. Jangan terus-terusan menghindariku, kau paham? Aku kesal kau menganggapku seperti tidak ada. Ok, jadi bicaralah padaku?", terang Itachi sungguh-sungguh.

"Hn", trend mark suaminya Kyuubi gunakan untuk menjawab.

"Jawaban apa itu? Jelaskan", tuntut Itachi lagi

"Hn", tampaknya Kyuubi masih enggan bicara.

"Ok, tampaknya kau masih enggan bicara padaku. Sebaiknya aku pergi lagi", Itachi memutuskan untuk menjauhi Kyuubi sementara.

Ketika hendak pergi menjauh, Itachi merasa ada genggaman tangan yang menahan ujung bajunya untuk bergerak. Itachi tersenyum kecil melihat, tingkah pasangan hidupnya. Ditengah keremangan ruangan, Itachi melihat Kyuubi menunduk berdiam diri.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan sayang?", kembali Itachi membujuk.

Hanya gelengan kepala yang diterima Itachi sebagai jawaban pertanyaannya.

"Baik, jika kau benar-benar tidak ingin bicara. Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu. Kau diamlah disini biar aku ambilkan dulu benda itu", terang Itachi. Setelah melihat jam digital diatas nakas menunjukkan pukul 23.12, Itachi berjalan menuju tas mengambil kotak yang sebenarnya berwarna merah yang saat itu terlihat berubah warna menjadi gelap.

"Ini", kata Itachi sambil menyerahkannya pada Kyuubi. Kotak merah tersebut lantas berpindah tangan, dan berada pada genggaman Kyuubi.

"Apa ini?", tanya Kyuubi bingung.

"Bukalah", jawab Itachi.

"Parfum?", Kyuubi berkata bingung setelah mengetahui isi kotak yang diberikan Itachi beberapa saat lalu.

"Iya, parfum. Happy anniversary sayang", ucap Itachi penuh cinta yang tulus. Sambil menipiskan jarak diantara keduanya, Itachi mencuri satu ciuman kecil dari bibir pasangan sehidup sematinya. Kecupan sarat akan cinta dan kasih sayang.

Kyuubi hanya mampu membeku, menerima kejutan dari Itachi. Ditambah kecupan yang baru saja ia dapatkan terasa begitu ringan dan lembut. Dan dipenuhi rasa cinta. Parfum itu masih berada digenggamannya, nyaris terjatuh.

Parfum yang aromanya sempat terhirup indra penciumanya. Aroma yang melekat pada tubuh suaminya ketika sore tadi. Aroma yang membikin moodnya semakin buruk setelah mendengar penjelasan Itachi tentang telepon genggam. Aroma yang sempat memunculkan rasa, cemburu.

Tangan yang terlintas terlihat rapuh itu bergerak perlahan lalu menggenggam erat jemari yang berada disamping tubuhnya. Menautkan setiap jemari diantara keduanya, menghapus celah yang mungkin saja dapat tercipta. Friksi-friksi cinta terstimulus sempurna menggetarkan sang pemilik hati. Dengan penuh keyakinan tangan yang terlihat sudah mulai menyayu itu membawa genggaman menuju wajah putihnya yang juga terlihat sudah muncul kerutan. Mengusapkannya sesaat lalu mencium dengan sejuta kasih genggaman yang tercipta.

 _ **End**_

* * *

Cieee~ aku buat apa ini? Hihihi

Niatnya mau buat fic seringan dan semanis gulali kapas, tapi apa daya CUMA punya kemampuan segini-gini aja. Entah berhasil apa ngak ini?

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari puisi yang bikin aku kesemsem dari dulu,, hehe Yang mampu menyimpulkan tepat arti puisi tersebut tentu sang penulisnya, atau bahkan sangat banyak orang yang punya kesimpulan sendiri setelah baca puisi itu.

Tapi versiku setelah menikmati kata demi kata dari puisi aku ingin, arti cinta sederhana disini adalah rasa cemburu (baris pertama) lalu menua bersama (baris kedua), ya sesederhana itu.

Itachi mampu membaca Kyuubi meski tanpa kata dan Kyuubi ditengah ketidakpeduliannya ternyata takluk akan cinta. Lalu melalui isyarat waktu, mereka menua bersama.

Bagaimana dengan versimu?

 _Mind to riview minna? ^^_


End file.
